The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a wavelength conversion member.
A light source device including a semiconductor laser element, and a fluorescent material layer disposed separately from the semiconductor laser element is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-129354). In such a light source device, the upper surface of a fluorescent material layer is irradiated with first light from a laser element, and the first light, and fluorescent light from the fluorescent material layer are extracted to the upper surface side. The laser element is disposed while avoiding an area directly above the fluorescent material layer so as not to obstruct the paths of the first light and fluorescent light from the fluorescent material layer.